If You Give a Adrien a Cupcake
by ghostgirl19
Summary: -he just might come back for more. Marinette has liked Adrien for years and has been trying to get his attention. Who knew all it would take would be a cupcake? AU with Adrienette, scheming Tom and Sabine, and some jealous Adrien.


**A/N: This is an AU where are no Miraculous. Adrien is 17 and Marinette is 16 and they're in junior year.**

 **If You Give a Adrien a Cupcake**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not a quitter.

She may be naive, shy, and have a tendency to steal cell phones. But a quitter, she was not.

For three years she had been trying to get Adrien Agreste's attention. Well, technically, she already had some of his attention since their best friends were dating each other, so often times they were forced to be around each other. But she wanted him to actually _notice_ her, see her in a romantic light.

She'd been pining after him ever since he first came to their school freshman year and offered her his umbrella, even after they had a less-than-pleasant first meeting. Once she saw the kind soul behind his gorgeous features, she was hooked.

She had tried wearing her hair differently, put on more alluring makeup, even tried some new outfits. Alas she only ever got a 'Good morning, Marinette!' and ranging from 'Hi, Marinette!' to 'Hey, Marinette!' and a few casual glances from the unattainable blond.

But she was not a quitter. He'd fall for her someday, it was just a matter of time.

Alya always told her that 'someday' would come sooner if she'd just stopped stuttering and blushing in his presence and forming incomplete sentences around him. If she'd just grow a pair (she always argued that this was physically impossible) and ask him out, he'd say yes.

Hah! Why would he ever say yes to her? Plain, boring, average Marinette Dupain-Cheng whose head lived in the clouds, daydreaming of fashion lines and a certain blond, green-eyed model giving her sweet kisses and professing his undying love to her.

Adrien Agreste needed someone who could offer him something, someone like Chloe, but minus the bitchy attitude. The sweet boy didn't need that kind of negativity in his life.

She knew it was impossible for him to return her feelings, but since she was a stubborn no-quitter, she couldn't _completely_ give up hope. She'd quit once he had a girlfriend, she wasn't a homewrecker.

But that's the thing. Three years at their school and not once did Adrien seem interested in the opposite sex, he just casually conversed with them in a completely platonic way.

Maybe that's why he didn't have a girlfriend, he was secretly gay. After all, wasn't there a common saying that sometimes men are 'too hot to be straight'?

She asked Alya one day after this strange revelation to find out the answer from Nino.

The aspiring journalist looked at her as if she was crazy. Then she started howling with laughter, tears even leaked out of her eyes.

Marinette huffed angrily. "I'm serious! Why don't you think he's ever had a girlfriend?"

"He's never had a _boyfriend_ either. There's no way Adrien's gay."

"Just find out the answer...please?" she begged, puffing out her bottom lip and looking at Alya with wide, begging blue eyes.

Alya sighed. "Fine. I'll ask Nino, even though he'll probably make fun of me for weeks for asking him that question."

"Thank you!" Marinette squealed, jumping up and locking her arms around the laughing auburn-haired girl.

After school the day she got her answer from a scowling Alya, she practically skipped to her house, ran to her room, and kissed the first picture of Adrien she saw.

He was as straight as a needle, so she had a chance.

A very, very, very, _very_ slim chance, but a chance, nonetheless.

One day, when her parents perfected a new cupcake recipe, her father insisted she bring in the cupcakes for her class. He wanted her to note people's reaction to them. Marinette, eager and willing to help her father, accepted.

Which brings her to now, walking with pride into the classroom with a covered container of frosted cupcakes.

Alya perked up at the Marinette's arrival and cheerily proclaimed, "hey, girl!" Nino greeted her as well with that fond smile. Adrien flashed her one of his heart-stopping, dazzling smiles and bid her a good morning.

Marinette nearly dropped the cupcakes there and then, but luckily she caught herself.

"What are those?" Alya asked once Marinette sat down.

She smiled. "My parents created a new cupcake recipe, so they wanted me to bring some of them in so they could know if people like them or not."

"Sweet!" Nino gushed. "Your parents are the best bakers in the city!"

Marinette blushed under the praise.

"You've been to her parents's bakery?" Adrien inquired curiously, turning his emerald orbs to Nino.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Nino replied without missing a beat. Really though, who in their class hasn't stumbled into the modest bakery at least once?

Hmm. Come to think of it, she never saw Adrien venture into the bakery. Good thing though, she'd pass out before the bell above the door could stop jingling.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't," he mumbled.

"Your loss, dude," his best friend chuckled.

Mme. Bustier granted Marinette permission to pass out the cupcakes before class started. Everyone took one except Chloe, who simply stuck up her nose in the air and claimed she didn't accept baked goods from _peasant_ bakeries.

Marinette didn't indulge her with a comeback. Instead she shrugged with indifference and made her way back to her desk.

"Hey, Marinette?" A voice whispered. _His_ voice.

The designer stopped, turning to look at Adrien with wide, curious eyes.

"Could I..." He paused, blushed, and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Could I maybe have another one?"

"I'll give you anything you want, my love."

That's the response she gave in her mind. But this was real life.

"Uh-um...s-sure you can!" She gave her answer, stutter, blush and all.

With shaky fingers she reached into the rubber container and pulled out the second-to-last cupcake, the cupcake meant for Chloe, and set it in front of the blond.

"Thanks, Marinette!" He gave her that heart-stopping smile again that made her knees go weak. She squeaked a 'you're welcome' and dashed to her seat. Alya smirked and patted her arm for comfort.

She reported back to her father after school that the cupcakes were a success, everyone who had one loved it. Tom and Sabine were happy their creation went well and started to make more.

She recalled in her mind how happy Adrien's expression was, how his eyes closed in enjoyment, mouth in a slight smile while chewing, and letting out a low moan that immediately had the blood rushing to her face.

While her parents worked in the back, Marinette manned the register and got pastries from the many cases to the hungry customers. It was going well, as it usually does, until the bell chimed and she almost fainted at the sight.

It was Adrien, in his fencing outfit, minus the protective mask. His hair was mussed up and several beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. His cheeks were a slight pink from excursion.

Marinette gripped the edges of the counter with her hand, her knuckles soon turning into a painful white. Her eyes sharply darted around the bakery, looking for someone, anyone, so she wouldn't be alone with Adrien. But, as her luck would have it, they were alone in the bakery, save her parents in the back.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien greeted cheerfully. His green eyes took in the place in child-like wonder. "Wow, this is nice! I should've come here sooner."

 _No, you shouldn't have because I'm about to pass out because of your mere presence._ "Heh heh, it-it's okay, really!"

Adrien's smile turned sheepish as he leaned an elbow on the counter. Marinette tried to fight off the blush that was itching to reveal itself.

"Would you happen to have any more of those cupcakes? They were amazing."

"Umm, I'm not sure, actually!" Marinette let out another nervous chuckle. "My parents are baking them now, I'm not sure when they'll be done. I can go check!"

"If it's not a bother..."

"Oh no, not at all! I'll be right back." Marinette gratefully took the break to walk in the back of the bakery. She needed a minute for her heart to stop racing.

"Maman, Papa? Are the new cupcakes ready?" Marinette asked when she entered the kitchen. "A customer wants some."

"Two more minutes," Sabine replied with a grin. "I knew people would want this flavor!"

Marinette smiled and mentally prepared herself to go back out there and face the love of her life again. Pausing, she took a few deep breaths, and pushed her way through to the front.

"They'll be done in about two minutes," she informed the patient blond.

He grinned. "Perfect."

"So, uh, you're in your fencing outfit?" Marinette spoke, trying to make conversation. The last thing she wanted was for an awkward silence with him. But she quickly wanted to kick herself at the stupid opening line. Seriously? Why would she make a clear observation like that, and phrase it as a question?

"Um, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, giving her another sheepish grin. "We're taking a break and I couldn't stop thinking of those cupcakes. Plus I've never been here before, so...here I am, I guess."

"Yeah, here you are..." she trailed off awkwardly. Where were those cupcakes?!

"First batch, ready to go!" Tom announced, strolling into the front with a dozen cupcakes. Adrien's expression brightened at the sight.

"Oh, Marinette, is this a friend of yours?" Her father asked lightly, though she could see the beginnings of a grin fighting to break out over his face.

"Uh, yeah, this is Adrien," she fumbled awkwardly. "He's in my class."

"Nice to meet you, son," Tom replied with a smile. He put down the tray of cupcakes and extended a hand to the blond.

Adrien blinked at the nickname, but a warm smile broke out on his face and he shook Tom's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"Now, now, none of that." Tom laughed. "Call me 'Tom'." He leaned down to Marinette's ear and whispered, "I like him. Polite, good looking, likes cupcakes, he's perfect for you!"

Marinette's cheeks gained a fresh coat of red at that. Her father wasn't exactly the greatest when it came to whispering, so no doubt Adrien heard.

Said Adrien cleared his throat, his own cheeks developing a rosy hue.

"Papa!" She scolded, mentally begging for him to leave. "Um, Adrien has been waiting long enough for these cupcakes. H-How many did you want, again?" The last question she turned her gaze to the still slightly-flustered fencer.

"One, please. Just need a quick snack."

"Right, right!" Marinette grabbed a warm cupcake from the tray behind her and handed it to him. She told him the price and he swiftly got the money from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Marinette!" Adrien said warmly. He took a bite of the cupcake and she stiffened when he let out that low moan again. "Delicious! I better get back to fencing. It was nice meeting you, Tom!"

"Same to you, Adrien!"

The blond walked out the door, allowing Marinette to exhale a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He's such a nice boy," Tom declared. "How come he's never been in the bakery?"

Marinette shyly shrugged. "He's a model, I-I guess he has a strict diet."

"He's a model?!" Sabine suddenly burst through the door. Was she peeking out the whole time? "That explains why he's so handsome. Marinette, sweetie, you must go after him!"

"Maman!" she cried out, mortified. "I-I-I'm your _daughter_! Shouldn't you be saying how he's unworthy of me or something?"

"Not when we see someone worthy." Tom grinned.

"Nice, polite, handsome, a fencer, a model, and he likes those cupcakes. I think he's worthy, sweetie," Sabine gushed.

Marinette groaned.

"And she said they're in the same class," Tom said excitedly to his wife. "They're bound to get together!"

"Papa!" Marinette barked. "We're not bound to get together. Adrien and I are just friends, that's it."

"Not for long." Sabine winked. "As my dear mother used to say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"I'm not seducing him with cupcakes," Marinette deadpanned.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he bit into that cupcake, Sabine." Tom smirked. "He'll definitely be back for more."

Marinette realized there was no use trying to convince her parents that Adrien and her weren't going to end up together, especially when she wanted it to happen even more then they did. So with another groan she trudged up to her room, another blush coating her cheeks when she heard them discussing grandbabies.

She didn't want to face the embarrassment that would happen if she told them she had already decided on how many children she and Adrien would have and what their names would be.

Emma, Louis, and Hugo. The designer stared longingly at a picture of the unattainable blond. Maybe, someday, those children will be real.

The next day, Marinette once again helped out in the bakery after school. She was cleaning the counter when the bell again chimed.

"Good afternoon," she spoke without looking up from her cleaning rag. "How can I help-" She stopped when she saw a particular blond with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "...you?"

"Can I have another one of those cupcakes?" Adrien asked. Whereas yesterday he had been slightly timid, today he was slightly bolder. He leaned an elbow on the counter, shooting her a grin. Marinette bit back the squeal that wanted to escape her throat.

He must've been back from a photo shoot, the reason why he must have looked so perfect. Well, more perfect than normal.

"S-Sure!" She stuttered. Luckily her parents already baked some so there was a fresh batch ready. She grabbed the tongs and grabbed a cupcake from the display case.

"H-Here you are!"

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Adrien, is that you?"

Marinette almost smashed her head off the counter in mortification.

Tom strolled out of the back, followed closely by Sabine. Marinette bit her lip and prayed to any deity that would care to listen for them to give a casual hello and leave again.

It would seem that deity had headphones in at the moment.

"Hello, Tom," Adrien replied, smiling and nodding. He shifted his beautiful green eyes to Sabine. "And I'm guessing you're Marinette's mother?"

"Guilty," she giggled. "I'm Sabine."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh no, call me by my name." She laughed again. Marinette wanted to go crawl in a hole and stay there for eternity. Yes, she was aware the saying was 'crawl in a hole and die' but she didn't want to die just yet.

"You seem like a nice boy, Marinette's lucky to have a _friend_ like you." Her mother winked.

Okay, she can go die now.

Adrien took the compliment in stride, chuckling. "Thank you. I'm lucky to have a _friend_ like Marinette." The model's eyes darted to the flustered designer to shoot her a quick wink.

She had died, and Adrien's wink was officially the automated external defibrillator to her poor heart.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, trying to quell back their squeals. No doubt they were already imagining the adorable grandchildren running around the bakery.

"Well, Adrien." Tom cleared his throat. "Feel free to stop by the bakery anytime. We'd love to see you!"

"The feeling's mutual," Adrien chuckled. He bit down into the cupcake and a smile automatically went to his lips. "Especially if you make more of these cupcakes."

"Oh, of course!" Sabine hurriedly nodded. "We'll always have a fresh batch ready for you."

Her parents were trying to lure Adrien to their clutches with cupcakes. It reminded her of one of those old cartoons where the one character would tie a steak to a fishing pole to lure a hungry dog.

Marinette hung her head in shame.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Adrien answered. "They're so good."

"Really? Because Marinette made them!" Sabine said.

Marinette snapped her head up at the blatant lie. What lengths would her parents go to to try to get them together? She was honestly wondering if they'd try to sell her to him with the promise of a lifetime supply of those damn cupcakes.

"You made these, Marinette?" Adrien asked, with an innocent smile and an excited gleam in his eyes.

She couldn't tell the truth, she'd make her parents, and she herself, look stupid. "Uh-I-yeah! I made them!" She was never good at lying, in fact she hated lying altogether. Oh well, maybe if they got married she could tell the truth to him then.

"Baking and designing? Where do your talents end?" His lips curled into a sly smirk before he took another bite of the tasty treat.

Marinette's face flushed. Did he...dare she believe that he... _flirted_...with _her_?

Sabine and Tom gave each other knowing grins, choosing to walk in the back to leave the two blossoming lovebirds alone.

"I-I'm not that talented," she murmured shyly. Suddenly the counter was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sure you are!" Adrien protested. She looked up to see that he was smiling warmly. "These cupcakes are amazing and I've seen your designs, you're _really_ talented."

She felt her cheeks heat yet again. Damn this boy! She wondered if he'd say the same thing if he knew that she didn't, in fact, bake the cupcake he was eating right then. But he did say that he liked her designs...

"Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied easily.

A sudden knock made the two flinch.

Adrien's bodyguard, the 'Gorilla' as he had dubbed him, was waiting outside the glass doors, wearing that same stony expression Marinette had seen dozens of times.

The blond sighed ruefully. "I guess I have to get going. See you tomorrow?"

Of course she'd see him tomorrow, they were in the same class!

"Yeah, of course," she automatically responded.

Adrien placed some money on the counter for the cupcake and started to walk out. But at the last second, he turned back to her and grinned.

"I'm looking forward to my cupcake."

With a parting wink he was gone.

When the limo was out of sight Marinette felt it was safe to hyperventilate.

When she got home from school the next day Marinette only went to her room to dump her backpack there before rushing back downstairs to tie on an apron. If Adrien was going to come in today, she wanted him to eat a cupcake that she actually made. Tom and Sabine were more than willing to help her out, they couldn't stop smirking and giggling whenever they met the others's eye.

When Marinette was putting the finished cupcakes in the display case, Adrien came walking in again, back in his fencing gear.

She knew she looked like a wreck. There was probably flour all over her face, sweat on her face, and probably a exhaustion-induced blush on her face. She was even still wearing the apron when he came in.

Adrien blinked at her appearance, but a warm smile soon settled on his face. Adrien Agreste, people: the boy who is so nice as to not rub it in your face when you look terrible.

Although, he didn't look so perfect now, either. Golden hair messy, sweat glistening on his forehead...damn it he was so attractive.

"Uh-h-hi, A-Adrien!" Marinette squeaked. She hastily untied the apron and set it on the floor, pushing it away with her foot.

"Hey, Marinette," he responded, still as cheerful as ever. "I was able to get a break. Cupcake?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you." Marinette grabbed the tongs, got out the requested treat and put it on the counter.

"Thanks." He grinned and took a bite. "Wow, this is even better than usual!"

Her sapphire eyes widened at that comment. This was her first time baking those damn things, and he thought they were better than usual? It brought a warm feeling in her chest.

"Thank you. I just got done making them." And it was the truth this time!

"Told you that you're talented," he replied in a sing-song voice and winked. This boy was going to be the death of her.

"I better get going, Mr. D'Argencourt isn't very patient." The model chuckled, before his eyes zeroed in on her face. Something flashed in his eyes and she could've sworn his lips twitched...

"Hey, Marinette? Um..there's something..." He trailed off, leaning closer towards her over the counter. Marinette bent down, wondering what he was doing. Was there something wrong with his cupcake?

But instead of receiving a complaint about the treat, she felt his thumb rubbing on her cheek. She froze at the contact, she couldn't breathe.

Adrien pulled back as if nothing happened. "You had some flour on your cheek," he informed her. With a wave and grin he was walking out the door.

Marinette was sure she had the strongest heart in the world to be able to deal with Adrien's _Adrien-ness_ and not have a heart attack.

Adrien came in to visit every weekday sometime after school. He'd either be in his after-photo shoot clothes or his fencing gear. After awhile Marinette began to lose her stutter around him and was able to have regular conversations with the boy. Her heart still fluttered whenever he sent her a wink or a grin, but she recovered fairly easily. When he came in one day with his épée and teasingly showed her some moves, she mentally applauded herself on not swooning and falling flat on her blushing face.

Her parents were convinced more than ever that the two were meant to be. At dinner they'd ask her various questions about Adrien, but the most prominent one was whether or not he had asked her out yet.

And every time, she picked at her dinner and frowned, responding in the negative.

One day, when Marinette had just got done baking a batch of the popular cupcakes, her classmate Nathanael walked through the door.

Nathanael was a nice boy, with red hair shielding half his face and pretty blue-green eyes. He was a very talented artist, she had to admit that he was better than herself. But she wasn't mean about it, nope. She wasn't a Chloe.

"Hey, Nath!" She proclaimed cheerily, waving at him. "What can I get you?" She untied the apron around her and hung it on a nearby hook.

The artist's face erupted in a furious blush. "Uh-um-hi, Marinette."

She rose a curious eyebrow.

Suddenly he remembered that he didn't answer her question. "Oh! Uh, I-I'm just looking."

"That's okay, take your time!" Marinette smiled and grabbed a rag to clean the counter. "Don't hesitate to ask for help, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Meanwhile, Tom and Sabine were watching through the small crack, courtesy of the partially opened door. Tom's eyebrows furrowed, noting how the redhead's cheeks were beginning to resemble his hair.

"He likes her," he whispered to his wife. "He's probably here to _flirt_ with her." Tom's lips puckered in distaste at the word 'flirt'. "Where's Adrien when you need him?"

"He _is_ a little late today," Sabine noted calmly.

"He's here everyday, he has to show."

"I'm sure he will, he always does."

They watched as Nathanael asked to try something from the display case before deciding on buying it. As always, their daughter smiled and didn't hesitate to fulfill his request. Then he started blushing more and stuttering.

"And now he thinks he's going to get free food! He's using her!" Tom whispered furiously.

"To be fair you were practically shoving those cupcakes down Adrien's throat."

"He deserves them! Look at this guy, thinking he can win over _our_ daughter."

"And if he does? I like Adrien, too, but Marinette's happiness is the most important thing," Sabine reminded him.

Tom visibly deflated and sighed. "Where is that boy..." he murmured darkly.

All of a sudden the bell jingled madly. Adrien, in normal clothes, ran inside, pausing to regain his breath.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette squeaked in alarm.

Nathanael's eyes wandered to the blond. Adrien's gaze found his, and a _look_ nobody could identify passed between them. He noted the artist's pose against the counter, one elbow leaning on it, and Tom could see the model's eye twitch.

Tom smirked in satisfaction. "This should be good..."

"Tom!" Sabine scolded gently, although she was interested to see what would happen, too.

Marinette paused in grabbing the cupcake, the same flavor Adrien had been getting, for Nathanael. Adrien's jaw clenched before he plastered on a cool smile of indifference.

"Hey, Marinette! Sorry I was late, the photo shoot ran longer than expected."

Marinette bent her head to try to hide her smile. He actually considered his runs to the bakery to be on a schedule and thought he was late. Even apologizing for it.

"It's okay."

Nathanael cleared his throat.

She returned her attention to him. "Oh! Sorry, Nath. Is there anything else you wanted besides the two cupcakes?"

"Um, yeah, I have some questions."

Tom and Sabine watched as Nathanael rattled off pointless questions about the various baked goods in the store, no doubt to monopolize her time and attention and keep it off of Adrien. Marinette was answering every question with intelligence and patience, not seeming to care at all.

Adrien stood back and waited, although it was clear he wasn't too thrilled. His tanned arms were crossed over his chest, dark golden eyebrows lowered and pink lips tightened into a displeased line. His right foot even began tapping on the floor, though not loud enough to make noise. It was like watching an angry cat's tail twitching.

Still, he had enough manners to not shove aside the artist and demand Marinette's attention. And it seemed Adrien was going to stay rooted to his spot in the center of the bakery until Nathanael left, whenever that may be.

"He's not even doing anything!" Tom whispered in shock. "Come on, fight for her!"

"I don't think Adrien's the type to instigate a fight, especially if there's no reason for it."

"There is a reason, that red-haired boy is trying to take away our daughter! Look at Adrien, he's clearly not happy."

"And...?" Sabine prompted, half-afraid of the wheels most likely already turning in her husband's mind.

Tom grinned. "We just need to give him a little push. I'll handle this."

"Tom? What are you-?"

Her husband burst through the door a moment later, not allowing her to finish her question. "Hello there!" He directed at Nathanael, who looked surprised to see him. "I'm Tom, Marinette's father. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, same, Tom. I'm Nathanael." The artist awkwardly shook his hand. Tom mentally scowled at how he called him by his name, but reprimanding him wouldn't help with the plan.

"Uh, hi, Papa!" Marinette greeted, wondering why he was suddenly making an appearance. Lately they had begun leaving her and Adrien alone.

"So, Marinette, he likes those cupcakes too?" He eyed the two cupcakes on the counter innocently before bending down to whisper, "he's a great match for you!"

Adrien's eyes narrowed as the emerald green flashed dangerously. Nathanael's mouth dropped, red covering his cheeks, but soon smiled at the idea that he had her father's approval. Marinette's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Papa?!" She thought her father would always be firmly Team Adrien even if she married a completely different guy in the future, so him suggesting this was just a tad appalling.

Tom winked at her conspiratorially before straightening again. His gaze darted to the sketchbook held tightly in Nathanael's hands and he brightened as another idea came to him.

"So, Nathanael, you like to draw?"

The artist nodded, beaming.

"Marinette likes to draw, too. She's going to be a famous fashion designer one day. Maybe one day the two of you can compare drawings?"

The effect was immediate. Adrien's lips pulled back, a growl threatening to rip out of his throat. In all honesty, Adrien had no idea where this behavior was coming from. He rarely ever got jealous, the times he did was when he saw other kids spending time with their families and having all the fun he wished he and his dad could have. He never felt the feeling this strongly.

He knew Nathanael liked Marinette, he knew for awhile. He had never acted on those feelings, so Adrien didn't bother with him.

Yes, Adrien has liked Marinette for years. Yes, he has kept his distance. Yes, he wanted to ask her out and have her all to himself.

But every time he'd get close to her she'd start blushing and stammering and she'd run off. He blamed it on his last name, that she was intimidated by him. But lately Nino had been dropping hints that maybe, just maybe, Marinette might return his feelings.

Which brought him to the bakery on that first fateful day.

And it seemed like now Nathanael had worked up the courage to visit the blue-eyed beauty.

He and Marinette were from two different worlds. Honestly, Nathanael would be a good match for her. They were both in the same social circle, they both loved to draw, they could both be shy, and they probably shared other similarities that Adrien didn't know about, further proving they would be a good pair.

Too bad he was too selfish to care.

He had come this far, he wasn't going to lose her now.

A bitter chuckle almost escaped his lips. He knew perfectly well that Tom was baiting him, it was totally obvious.

So why was it working, damn it?

He exhaled through his nose as Tom made another suggestion for the two artists to spend time together. They even blushed at the same time.

He ran a hand through his hair, giving it that messy look the photographers loved.

Striding forward, he made his move.

Marinette blinked at Adrien's sudden presence beside Nathanael. His hair was perfectly tousled and he was wearing a mischievous grin that was making her toes curl.

"Hey, I'm afraid I have to get going," he spoke smoothly, intentionally making his voice a lower murmur. "If I could just have a single cupcake, Princess?"

He knew he was treading in dangerous waters at the 'Princess' line. It was the first time he called her the nickname and he had no clue as to what her reaction would be.

His smirk curled deeper when he saw her eyes widen and her cheeks develop that adorable rosy hue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nathanael bristle and scowl while Tom fought to keep a grin off his face.

"Y-Yes...cupcake! I-I'll you cupcake get. I-I mean get you a cupcake!" The flustered girl hurriedly grabbed the tongs and got out the treat. But because of Nathanael's cupcakes already on the counter, she had to give it to Adrien in the open space of the bakery.

"H-Here!" She thrust the thing out at him.

Adrien chuckled and accepted it. "Thank you, Princess." He took her hand and pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles, making sure to linger for longer than necessary. Marinette felt like she was going to pass out. Could he hear her heart beating that loudly? She could!

His fingertips graced the underside of her hand as he pulled away. "See you tomorrow." He winked and strode out the door.

Tom returned to the back, completely satisfied. "I knew he had it in him!" He cheered quietly.

Nathanael quickly bought the cupcakes and practically stomped out the door.

She thought that yesterday might have been the start of something, that perhaps Adrien just might like her, but her hopes came crashing down at school the next day when he acted as he usually did. Smiles, a good morning, cheerful waves, etc. etc.

Marinette glumly cleaned the counter after she baked those stupid cupcakes. She was just as stupid, herself. Really, Adrien Agreste falling for _her_? Like that could ever happen.

So imagine her surprise and confusion when in walks the model himself, holding out a single red rose and smiling warmly.

Was she dreaming?

"Hi, Marinette. Uh, can we talk?"

She shakily nodded and walked past the counter to where he was standing. "What is it, Adrien?"

"I, uh..." He paused to rub a hand on the back of his neck. "Listen." He exhaled a nervous breath. "Marinette, I...I like you."

The designer's blue eyes almost bulged out of her head.

 _What? Did he really just say...?_

"I have liked you, for awhile now." He exhaled again and chuckled bitterly. "I always felt that you didn't like me, that you were intimidated by me. So I kept my distance and settled for friendship. But I couldn't ignore how...how Nathanael likes you. And, well, I figured I might as well try and ask you out, to know for sure how you really feel." He awkwardly handed her the thornless rose, which she took with trembling fingers.

She couldn't believe this. All this time...? All this time?

Her gaze hardened. All. This. Time.

"All this time you liked me?!" She shrieked.

Adrien blinked and flinched at her sudden scream. "I-uh-yes? But you always stuttered around me so I thought you were intimidated-"

Her annoyance grew. "Intimidated? Intimidated?! I was like that because I have a crush on you! I tried getting your attention for years but you never reacted! And I could never ask you out because I thought you'd reject me!"

Adrien stared. "Why would you think that?"

"Look at me!"

He eyed her up and down, and not finding any problems, met her fiery sapphire eyes again.

"And...?"

Marinette sighed. "I'm just Marinette! I'm a baker's daughter with big dreams of being a fashion designer. I have nothing to offer."

Adrien had the audacity to chuckle in amusement. "Really? Do you really think that?"

Marinette's eyes shifted from side to side, not knowing what to do. So she settled for honesty and nodded.

Adrien took her other hand, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "You're kind, strong-willed, talented, smart, fun, loyal, and beautiful. I'm just a spoiled rich kid with daddy issues, _I_ have nothing to offer _you_."

She stared in shock at the confession. She regained her bearings and squeezed his hand. "You're also kind, strong-willed, talented, smart, fun, loyal, and handsome. You don't hesitate to be kind to everyone, even to those who may not deserve it." (Cough Chloe Cough) "When someone is having a bad day you always smile and try to cheer them up. You're selfless, despite your busy schedule you always manage to make time for your friends. You're a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

Adrien's green eyes melted at her words. He was afraid if he smiled any wider his skin would crack.

"May I kiss you, now?"

Marinette paused. Shyly, she nodded and rose to her tiptoes to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

 **"YES!"**

The pair hastily broke away at the excited shout that sounded suspiciously like Tom Dupain.

While Marinette hid her face in his shoulder in embarrassment, Adrien laughed. "That's actually part of the reason why I did this after school, I knew your parents would want to see this."

"Hear that, Sabine?! He's going to be the perfect son-in-law!

Marinette burrowed her way into his shoulder even more. While she groaned in misery Adrien patted her back and pressed a kiss to her hair, even though he could barely do it because of the laughter threatening to escape him.

 **The End.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
